Fangs and Friends
by BrandonMicheal
Summary: this is my life as a guy version of bella lol present day PLZ COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was a normal day, woke up toke a shower throw on an outfit that I feel like but I felt weird. Weird am probably how you would describe me I mean my name is Raven and im a boy. Im gay so my friends are girls nothing more so I don't have a lot of guy friends and I like black. Is it a crime to wear black without being called Emo or Goth!

Well im starting a new school today and im wearing my black pants with a tight black skull t-shirt. I love this shirt makes me feel comfortable and today I will need it to survive SERIOUSLY! So I go outside to wait for my ride to hell and find out what the kids of this school are all about. So the bus (a.k.a the ride to hell) is really quiet like the scene right before someone gets eaten by the zombies in a horror movie and these kids are coming out of there houses like zombies! Wow did I call this school they all are like Abercrombie and Fitch zombies great that is all I need is to be the only person here that wears black just my luck. So the bus from hell comes and I get in the bus and god it's as quiet as the bus stop. I felt like asking all of them if they could talk but I guess I would find out sooner or later. I didn't find out till we got off the bus and I just followed everyone like a good little goth boy and of course there were comments and yeah I ignored them but I liked being talked about I felt all warm inside like I was supposed to make them hate me. So I go to my first period where I just do nothing but homework all period but I don't have any so I just sit there and read. Well this cant be all bad I got to read but second is history ugh I dread history so lets see how this turns out. Well I walk in and of course the teachers are perky I mean it wouldn't be school without them UGH!

So I sit where she tells me to and I get a girl nexted to me and she and me have something in common Jack Skelington. So then she throws me a paper "thanks" I say before she turns away from me. I open it and it says "are you new" and I was like um well the teacher did like a speech about me being new so this girl must be dumb so I reply, "yes I am. This school is interesting". Then I give it to the girl nexted to me and she hands it to the girl across the table from here and im like wow why couldn't she do that herself. Then she opens it and im like she won't like me I know it but she replies and gives it to the girl to give to me. I open the note and she is like "well that's cool want to hang" and im like wow she didn't hate me so I replied "ok" and gave it back. Maybe this school isn't so boring after all. So the bell rings after the teacher gives the most interesting speech yet and we all get up to leave and this girl I don't know grabs me and she was like "did u like the note" and im like "I guess" so then we leave and im wishing that I would have tried to scare her now UGH!


	2. Chapter 2

First Encounters

Well the hallways were like the zoo but worse with the yelling of everyone from Goth to Prep just howling like the animals of a zoo. "Is this how it always is"? " Usually inless everyone get the flu" In my head im screaming "God please someone take me away anywhere but this"! There was a tingle in my body when I said that and I didn't know why until I laid eyes at the man that just touched my shoulder. "You dropped this" is all he said before he started to turn. "Um…thanks"! I could have said more but I felt like it wouldn't have done any good because he doesn't seem very social. Before Riley could strike up another conversation I didn't care much for at the moment I asked "Who was that"! " That was Demetrius Tomsa". God hot name to go with a super hot guy, well I just got a glimpse but what I got was very shy and interesting and cute. "He is amazing" is all I could say to even try to tell her what I felt when he touched my shoulder it was like I was on fire and he was cooling me down. "Well mister he has class with us next" is all Riley could tell me. "Are you kidding me what if I have to sit next to him that would be so bad I would like die of love for that man". Great if I sit next to him please just kill me.


End file.
